Bring Me To Life: 6th Year
by hp addict
Summary: 6th year at Hogwarts & the First War against Voldemort has begun outside the castle. Will the Marauders & Lily be able to protect themselves & their loved ones? Also, is Lily going to last a year without trying to wring Potter's & Snivellus' neck?-NO!
1. Default Chapter

Bring Me To Life  
6th Year  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or his fabulous body!  
  
A/N: I hope you like it, I don't care if I get flames just please review!  
  
'Oh well, this is just jolly, ain't it?' Lily thought to herself as she walked down  
  
the stairs. Lily's long, beautiful wavy auburn hair fell past her shoulders, cascading  
  
around her as she grumpily stormed down the steps. 'Why do I have to meet this Vernon  
  
oaf anyway, its not as if Petunia cares at all about my opinion.' As she thought this,  
  
Lily's brilliant green eyes went wide, and her fair skin blushed faintly in anger and  
  
frustration.  
  
Lily Evans was a stunningly pretty muggleborn witch who attended Hogwarts  
  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was going into her 6th year, although she was still  
  
fifteen years sold. She was at home over the summer holidays and was being forced by  
  
her parents to meet her 18 year old sister Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. As she  
  
walked into the dining room, where her family was getting ready to eat dinner with their  
  
guest, Lily's eyes instantly went to what at first glance seemed like a rotten tomato with a  
  
really powerful enlargement charm on it. "Hello, my name's Lily and I'm Petunia's  
  
younger sister," she said as politely as was possible as she tried to hold back a snort after  
  
taking a closer inspection at the killer whale sized young man.  
  
Vernon then said in a gruff voice, "Hello," before looking away quickly as if she  
  
were some mythological gorgon that, when looked at, would turn you to stone.  
  
Everyone else said there greetings to Lily now since she had cooped herself up in  
  
her room almost the whole day dreading what was happening that evening. She had  
  
written to her 4 closest friends, Vesta, Diana, Thalia, and Willow.  
  
She had replied to Thalia that she despised James Potter and all his goonies, and  
  
that she should know better then to write to her about them. Thalia had written to her  
  
about how good the Marauders, mainly Sirius' prank, had been at the end of the year  
  
when he got 'Snivelleus' to stand up on his table at break fast in a hookers outfit, go go  
  
boots and all, and sing "I Will Survive" while tossing his hair around and rolling his hips.  
  
It had been a very funny prank, and she herself had been on the floor hysterically  
  
laughing. Thalia had helped the Marauders with it, but her infatuation with Sirius was  
  
becoming quite annoying to Lily. She was not a classical beauty, but, Thalia had  
  
naturally curly light brown hair, a pale complexion, and electric blue eyes that made her a  
  
pretty site.  
  
Now, Lily's thoughts going back to the people before her she asked, "So Petunia,  
  
have you picked out a college yet that you plan to attend? What about you Vernon?"  
  
"I'm not going to college," Petunia said firmly as she narrowed her eyes at Lily.  
  
"Sorry Pet, but Captain Obvious has stepped out for the night so would you like to  
  
explain why you won't be going?"  
  
She glanced over at Vernon and saw that his face had turned into a ripe plum  
  
color, and he then hissed, "Because we're getting married and she will be my housewife.  
  
That's why!"  
  
Lily herself looked stricken at being spoken to like this and raised her eyebrows at  
  
Petunia, who merely smiled triumphantly as if that was the best fate one could acquire.  
  
At that time Lily's 9 year old reflection of herself, her little sister Rose, looked at  
  
the three and said in a mocking adult like tone, "Now, now, children, play nice!" She  
  
smiled looking around for some positive attention but they all stared blankly back at her,  
  
minus Lily who was smirking wickedly. 'I have taught her well.but she still has more  
  
to learn in order to sound more witty and clever'  
  
"You stupid little girl, your going to end up just has Lily has, a freak and outcast,  
  
if you don't stop this behavior soon. You should look up to me instead of the unstable  
  
fool and lousy excuse for a sister." Petunia said this all, glaring daggers at Lily, that is  
  
until the window behind her shattered and fell to the ground, all the while Lily was  
  
staring defiantly at Petunia as her brilliant green eyes flashed with fury.  
  
"You shut you mouth Petunia and speak kindly of your two sisters or don't speak  
  
at all. I guess though that when I replace the window I'll have to get a stronger brand, it  
  
seems those break easily." Violet Evans said this is as she had a somewhat angry, yet  
  
somewhat amused and proud look on her face.  
  
"Thanks mum," Lily and Rose said in unison as they smiled smugly at Petunia.  
  
As everyone else was eating at a normal pace, the two younger sisters gobbled  
  
down their food and then Lily asked, "Mum and dad, can I be excused? I promised Rose  
  
I'd show her some of my books on mag-"  
  
Rose realized what she was about to say, and instead cut her off saying, "Some  
  
books on this Greek goddess named Athena, whose name was Minerva in Latin, who's a  
  
warrior goddess of wisdom, or that's at least what I know from Lily blabbing about  
  
mythology all the time,"  
  
"Yes, well," Petunia said sticking her nose in the air, "it's a useless subject and  
  
very boring,"  
  
Lily sighed and said agreeing, "Yes, you're right," Petunia smiled snottily and  
  
Lily added, "that is if you have an IQ below 100. You do know that 140 and above is  
  
genius, right? What was that again, oh yeah, Rose and I have an IQ above 145. And" she  
  
said sending an almost hopefull look at her sister, "it may come in useful for her in the  
  
future, that is if she follows the same path that I'm on now,"  
  
Their parents were just about to stop the argument when they all fell silent as an  
  
owl swooped in the open window. Rose got excited and started to say something as her  
  
family sent pointed looks, their eyes quickly flicking over to Vernon, and then back to  
  
her.  
  
"What's this?! Would someone please like to explain to me why there's an owl in  
  
this house?" Vernon said as he visibly flinched when the howl hooted angrily at him as it  
  
flew onto Lily's outstretched arm.  
  
"This is, er, you see, it's, um, my pet! Yeah, you see, I, uh, love to take care of  
  
animals and I found this when it was a baby abandoned by its parents.  
  
Vernon didn't answer, he just sat their like the great lump he was and stared  
  
disbelievingly at Lily.  
  
"Well, uh yeah, I have to go and show Rose those books so." Lily said as she  
  
took what the owl was holding in its talons and let it out the window.  
  
"See yeah later mum and dad, and you too Dursley dude, and I would suggest  
  
that it would not help you if you ate any more steak. You've already got enough meat on  
  
you. But then again, that's just my 9 year old expert opinion!" Rose giggled as they  
  
walked upstairs and all the while, if looks could kill, those two would have been pushing  
  
daisies with the scandalized and furious look Petunia sent their way.  
  
Once they walked into Lily and Roses' room, Lily sat on her bed and looked  
  
down at the Daily Prophet and read the headlines:  
  
Muggles Missing and Murdered  
  
Reports Melpomene Dryad  
  
"Within the last week, Melpomene Dryad has learned through exhausting  
  
research that mass numbers of muggles have gone missing, and many  
  
found murdered. It seems that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is stepping  
  
up attacks, and acquired autopsy reports show that all have had  
  
unforgivable curses used on them, and almost all were killed with the  
  
killing curse, 'Avada Kedevra'..."  
  
Lily could no longer stand it, and moved her wide eyes away from the article in  
  
front of her.  
  
"What is it? What does your magic newspaper say?" Rose asked curiously  
  
"N-n-nothing," Lily stammered, trying her best to sound convincing, even though  
  
her eyes were still wide with shock and horror. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bring Me To Life: 6th Year  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: Arg, I don't feel like posting this every chapter. Go look to my first chappie, ok?  
  
A/N: Does anyone know how to do ITALICS? If you do, say so in a review. I'm up at 2:30 am finishing this up. I am sooo tired but I put a lot of work in to get this done in a little bit of time, so please can anyone who reads this REVIEW? Once again I'm up in the WEE HOURS writing this soo flames will just get me really pissed off, but constructive criticism and anything that can make my fanfic better is appreciated. Please R&R!!!  
  
Lily Evans was sitting up in her bed, staring out the window at the stars deep in  
  
thought. She was so confused. 'What if that was my family who was murdered? What  
  
would I have done? What if I wouldn't be strong enough to protect them? What if they  
  
actually do come after my family? I've gotta stop thinking 'What if's?' damnit or I'm  
  
gonna go crazy. I should probably just think about how I'm going to go to Diagon Alley  
  
tomorrow.'  
  
The redhead kept mulling over the article in her head, 'mass muggles killed,'  
  
'Voldemort stepping up attacks,' 'The Dark Side,' 'was tortured to the point of insanity,'  
  
'most for sport.' She couldn't help but thinking what sick bastard would kill innocent  
  
people just for sport. Lily involuntarily shivered and looked at her little sister.  
  
Rose was such a pretty little girl, she looked exactly as Lily had at that age, except  
  
that Rose had sky blue eyes, she was also very intelligent for her age too. She was unsure  
  
of if Rose was going to turn out to be the second witch in the family, it seemed as if it  
  
was possible.  
  
Lily's only hope as she fell into an uneasy sleep was that her little sister would at  
  
least live long enough to find out if she was a witch...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up groggy, feeling as if she hadn't even gotten rest the night before.  
  
Once realizing where she was going today she quickly got up, brushed her teeth, got in  
  
the shower, got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," she mumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen. Lily was in no  
  
way shape or form a morning person.  
  
"See yah honey, we've gotta go to work now or we're going to go be late for  
  
work," her dad said as he quickly kissed Rose (who was eating Corn Flakes with a  
  
crapload of sugar next to Lily) on the cheek, and then moved on to his middle daughter  
  
has he and Violet practically ran to the front door.  
  
A thought then occurred to her. "Hey mum! Dad! Who's gonna watch minnie  
  
me while I go to Diagon Alley if you're both going to work?"  
  
"I guess that you'll just have to take *minnie me* with you when you go! Have  
  
fun, and your father and I left money for supplies and allowance on the counter! Bye!"  
  
*Little Me* then turned to Lily with a wicked smile plastered all across her face.  
  
"This is going to be sooo AWESOME!!! He he he!" she screeched as she looked  
  
into her older sister's face.  
  
Lily groaned into her hands knowing that she was now gonna have a tag along  
  
with her, but she had to admit she'd much rather it be Rose then Petunia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two redheaded girls, one 15 with the other 9, could be seen walking around  
  
through Diagon Alley. Lily had not wanted to make Rose feel stupid being the only one  
  
with muggle clothes, so she had just boughten the younger girl 3 sets of black robes.  
  
They were currently walking to Zonko's since Lily had gotten all of her school supplies.  
  
She had picked up a little something extra too. There had been an absolutely beautiful  
  
sleek black cat that she had fallen in love with, and had bought it, named it Artemis, and  
  
told Rose that if they found out that she was a witch then when she came to Hogwarts she  
  
could have it. Rose, of course, had absolutely been delighted with this, and as a reward,  
  
Lily was not nagged for about 10 minutes about 'magic sundaes'.  
  
As they were just about to step in to Zonko's Joke Shop, the door swung open and  
  
Lily was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Great work Evans, now I have to go straight home and wash my clothes of your  
  
filth!" Lucius Malfoy yelled angrily at Lily, who was currently picking herself off the  
  
ground.  
  
"Oh, damnit Malfoy, just go away and leave us alone," Lily said, but the only part  
  
Malfoy picked up on was the 'us,' part. His cruel blue eyes flicked to the little girl next  
  
to Lily and a sardonic smile crept onto his face.  
  
"I see that the mudblood has brought along her muggle sister. How very sweet.  
  
She's such a pretty thing all filth considering. It would just be such a shame if anything  
  
accidently were to happen to her. Have you heard about the attacks on the muggles? Tsk  
  
tsk, such a tragedy."  
  
Rose spoke up angrily and said, "Who are you calling a mudblood?"  
  
"You don't know what that means do you? Let's just say that some wizards have  
  
the common sense to realized that mudbloods and muggles are pure dirt under our-"  
  
But Malfoy didn't finish that sentence as Lily stood defiantly before him, wand  
  
raised.  
  
"Hey, git! What are you up to, hmm? Just enjoy harassing my house mates do  
  
you?"  
  
Four teenage boys walked forwards, the marauders, and James Potter was the one  
  
who confronting the bigoted Slytherin, looking furious.  
  
"I didn't say anything to them you idiot! Evans here just picked a fight with me  
  
and was about to hex the hair off my head!"  
  
"That's a bunch of bullsh-" Lily started to say, and then realizing Rose was with  
  
her she said, "that was a bunch of bull, I didn't start a fight with you although I will  
  
agree, once you said that my sister and I were dirt under your feet, I was about to hex you  
  
out of this timeline, and you know that I can." Lily uttered the last part in a dangerous  
  
hiss as she boldly stepped forward while Malfoy recoiled.  
  
"Yeah, well, oh look! There's my friends! Sorry this wonderful chat couldn't last  
  
longer mudblood, but I have purebloods to greet." At this Malfoy stalked off as quickly  
  
as he could, obvious that there weren't any friends waiting for him.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that prat, Lily," Sirius said as Remus nodded.  
  
"Are you okay Lily? Did he hurt you? I swear I'll kick the crap out of that slimy  
  
Slytherin if he did!" James said all the while looking Lily up and down to see if she was  
  
in any way hurt. It was only to obvious that the untidy haired boy had a huge crush on  
  
her, you know, with him asking her out whenever she asked him for something, and him  
  
always coming to her aid, even when she refused it.  
  
"Thanks for everything you guys," she said letting her eyes skim over the three  
  
Marauders she didn't despise, "but guess what Potter? I had everything under control  
  
until you showed up! Why is it always heroics with you?!" Lily had no idea if she was  
  
being harsh or rash, and she didn't totally despise Potter, he was just to damned cocky for  
  
her like and managed to irk her the wrong way all the time.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily," James said sincerely, blushing slightly, which wasn't at all like  
  
him. "I know what you'll say right now if I ask you the all to obvious question, so why  
  
don't we all just head over and get some ice cream?"  
  
At this Lily just rolled her eyes, that is until a little girl spoke up behind her.  
  
"Lily, who are these guys? Are these those prats, the Marauders? They don't seem like  
  
gits." Rose said bluntly before rambling on. "Please Lils? I've been asking you if we  
  
could go get those magic ice cream thingy abobers forever!" The Marauders couldn't  
  
help but grin at the little girl, and a smirk began to twitch the sides of Lily's mouth. 


	3. chapter 3

Bring Me To Life: 6th Year  
  
Disclaimer: 'look to first chapter!' she yells as she sleepily turns in her computer chair to write.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long for me to update this! I put it off, went on vacation, put it off, then went to camp for 2 weeks.If its any consolation, I have another chapter ready and I'm going to post it soon after this one!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Yes, this is my little sister Rose." Lily said before she stuffed a mouthful of mint  
  
chocolate chip ice cream in her mouth. The unlikely group consisted of the infamous  
  
Marauders, and Lily and Rose Evans. Sirius Black, was, of course, being utterly  
  
charming towards Rose and she seemed to be growing a crush on the older wizard boy.  
  
Remus Lupin kept try to talk to Lily about how the O.W.L.'s went as well as prefect  
  
duties, but he continued to be cut off by James who kept trying to pry into Lily's personal  
  
life. Peter Pettigrew, an overly large boy who appeared as if he had eaten a child, had  
  
sandy blond mousy hair, and watery blue eyes.  
  
"So, Rose how old are you?" Remus asked her good naturedly.  
  
"I'm 9 and 1 quarter," said Rose matter of factly.  
  
"Isn't she a little young to come into Diagon Alley? She's also a muggle too,  
  
isn't she?" Peter asked bluntly as everyone turned to him.  
  
"First off, she's not too young. Second, she may very well be a witch, and third,  
  
what would her being a muggle have to do with anything anyway?" Lily said as she  
  
narrowed her eyes at the large boy before her.  
  
"Well, I just meant that, well."  
  
"Well, um, uh, just say why you idiot!" Lily said heatedly.  
  
"It's just that, well, maybe, you know, muggles really shouldn't come here,  
  
should they? I mean, they have no magic so what business do they have here?" Peter  
  
asked timidly.  
  
"She's my sister you ignoramus. Would you suggest I leave a 9 year old at home  
  
and just hope that she doesn't get herself into trouble, especially with the possibility of  
  
her being a witch? My parents learned that the hard way when they left me home and  
  
came back to find the TV on fire." Lily said as she glared at the boy.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." Peter said as he glanced at her.  
  
"Well it came out that way." Lily said as she turned away from Peter too look  
  
James in the eye.  
  
"Hey, James?" said Lily in a dangerously sweet tone.  
  
"Um, yes, Lily?" answered James tentatively, trying his best to act non-chalant  
  
but failing miserably.  
  
"And to think I came here thinking, 'Wow, maybe James Potter and the rest of the  
  
bloody Marauders can still be salvaged,' but I was wrong. You know, I really wasn't  
  
lying when I said that you were as bad as Snape. The only new thing that I have learned  
  
is that your stupid goons are just as horrid!" Yelled Lily as she promptly dropped her  
  
spoon with a *clank*, jumped out of the booth, grabbed Rose's hand and hurried out the  
  
door of the ice cream shop and into the crowded street of Diagon Alley. 


	4. chapter 4

Bring Me To Life: 6th Year  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"BLOODY HELL WORMTAIL!!!" James bellowed.  
  
"What was that about?! Now I find out your not only disgustingly prejudiced, but you have to be it in front of EVANS? Can you even IMAGINE how she must think of me now? God DAMN you, youstupid-"  
  
BANG!  
  
It sounded as if a bomb had gone off in Diagon Alley, and all the Marauders could hear werescreams coming from outside the shop in the crowded street.  
  
"Oh my god!!! LOOK!" shouted Remus as he peered out the window as the others leaned in, but their vision was instantly obscured by flashes of bright green light.  
  
The elderly man who had been serving out ice cream at the bar shouted, "IT'S A DEATH EATER ATTACK!!! Everyone get on the floor and hide! Don't make noises and hold your wands at the ready!"  
  
"NO!! No, God, Noooo! Lily and Rose are out there!" yelled James as he jetted out of his booth and head towards the door, but was stopped but two sets of strong arms.  
  
"James, do you have a bloody death wish?! Its suicide to go out there now! Lily's a very powerful witch, she can take care of herself!" Remus said as quietly as he could under the heated circumstances, all the while Sirius and himself continued to hold James back.  
  
"I have no delusions about how able she is, damnit! Just tell me though, do you think she could fight off Death Eaters outnumbered 100- 1?! And are you seriously naïve as to what Death Eaters would do if they came along a trapped muggleborn and a muggle?! They wouldn't just be killed, oh no, that's far to simple, they'd torture them with the Crucaitus curse as well! Do you SERIOUSLY think I'm going to stand here while Lily's out there, as well a nine year old little girl, being beaten, or tortured, or killed, OR WORSE?!?!" James yelled, paying no attention to the fact that he was creating quite some noise.  
  
Everyone else in the shop stayed silent though, realizing just how much of a terrifying situation the Evans' sisters were just in for. And, judging by James' behavior, it seemed as if he was adamant into putting himself into that situation as well.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's not all that long, but it might not even be a day before I update again since I've finally got my creative juices running! I'm also sorry that it took me a while but I just came back from the beach on Sunday after staying there for a week. 


End file.
